Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Will's Adventure
by whamman5
Summary: Inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, follow Will as he his thrust into the world of Pokemon as a Bulbasaur in order to save it from natural disasters, with the help of some friends of course.


**Author's Note:**I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, or any related copyrights. Feel free to comment and review

* * *

"Lets see, deviantART, ," William sighed as he scrolled through his favorites list, trying to figuring out what to do. His homework was all taken care of, and he still had several hours before he needed to get to bed. However, all that spare time was a bit of a curse, as he had almost nothing to fill it with. His friends didn't live nearby, all his sister wanted him to do was play tennis, and he himself didn't like sports that much. So that left the Internet to fill up his spare time. But even that was getting to be a bore for him as there was only so much you could do.

With no updates on any of his fanfics, Will clicked off the Internet and headed over to his bed. Laying down and looking up at the ceiling, he began to think about his life. His family was secure, though him and his sister tended to fight. But other than that it was your basic, middle-class American family. School life was just as good, but what else could you expect from one of the start students of his sophomore class. Health was just as good since about the worse thing he had ever gotten was a common cold. Everything was safe, secure, and smooth.

"Maybe a bit too perfect. Everything is going so well that it's gotten to the point of, well, being to predictable and boring." Will yawned as he finished statement, almost as if it was on cue. Looking over at the clock, and the outside window, he figured he still had a few good hours before bed. However, for some reason he just felt so tired that he couldn't help but lay his head down on the pillow and drift off to sleep.

As he layed there asleep, his body was wriggling. It was turning out to not be one of the most peaceful sleeps as his dreams began to turn into nightmares. Mountains were crumbling, causing rockslides to tumble down the mountain into unsuspecting villages. Earthquakes were breaking the ground apart, creating what seemed to be bottomless ravines. Fires were burning forests to the ground, and severe thunderstorms were darkening the sky. Will was shivering from the fear, wondering why he was having such dreams.

The dreams were getting so bad that Will was relieved when someone began to shake him, and waking him up. What didn't relieve him, though, was that he had no clue who that voice belonged to.

"Hey, you ok? Looks like you were having a pretty bad dream."

As Will opened his eyes, a blurry forest landscape began to come into view. Of course, the fact that this was not his room was enough for him to wake up very quickly. His point of view was, for some reason, much lower than it was normal. But right now that wasn't his biggest concern. The biggest concern for him was the forest, open sky, dirt ground, and the blue penguin with a head that to him seemed to big for its body. However, as his mind began to work straight again, he realized what exactly this penguin was.

"Wait, wait, you're a, uh, Piplup! Piplups a Pokemon, you're a Pokemon! But, Pokemon aren't supposed to be able to speak." Will said, excited and confused at the same exact time.

"Uh, I don't see what the big deal is really. What's so special about me being a Pokemon, especially since you happen to be one too." The Piplup said as one of his wings began to scratch his head in confusion.

Will was more concerned about "you happen to be one too," statement. He noticed that right next to him was a river, and he quickly turned his head to look. What he found was not what he wanted to see. Instead of his normal, brown haired human face, was a greenish-blue colored head. His eyes were large, though kept his normal blue coloring. However, that eye color was the only thing of his that he kept. He was much shorter and was one four, stubby legs with three claws each. On his back was what looked like a giant flower before it bloomed, giant green bulb basically. He had a little stub of a tail, which was as greenish-blue color as the rest of his body, except for the occasional green dot. Just as he knew what Piplup was, he knew what he was.

"But, I can't be a Bulbasaur, it's not possible. This is just a dream, this is just a dream." Will said, covering his head with his stubby legs and closing his eyes.

Piplup just stood nearby, wondering what in the world was this crazy Bulbasaur doing.

_Must have hit its head or something. Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones._

Piplup walked over to Will, and began to pat him on the head to comfort him. Will looked up, his eyes filled with the beginnings of tears. While he did enjoy the attempt, the fact that was a Bulbasaur was still something he didn't could be comforted with. As the two just sat there Piplup began to notice something odd. There was a low rumbling sound, it had begun to get continually worse and worse.

"Uh, crazy Bulbasaur guy, we might want to get a move on. There's an earthquake coming."

Will didn't want to, not caring about the earthquake when he was some kind of Pokemon freak. Piplup, annoyed, grabbed him by one of his back legs and dragged him away. A moment later a small crack appeared where they had just stood, and soon turned into a nice sized ditch. Piplup sat down, tired of dragging the Grass Pokemon.

"There, now you see why I wanted you to move?"

Will nodded. Almost facing death had forced him to get over being turned into a Pokemon, and so he started talking to Piplup.

"Thanks, uh, thanks for the help Piplup. I'm sorry for acting so strange. You see, I'm kind of a…"

Before he got a chance to finish his statement, a Butterfree appeared out of the woods screaming her little head off.

"Help, help, someone please help. My little Caterpie fell down one of the cracks caused by the earthquake."

Piplup was up and over to the Butterfree before Will even had the chance to look up. Standing before Butterfree, a fire in its eye, Piplup exclaimed his desire to help.

"Don't worry Butterfree, I'll help rescue Caterpie, and so will my friend Bulbasaur here."

Butterfree thanked Piplup to death before she finally told him where Caterpie fell. Piplup grabbed a hold of Will, but unlike last time he didn't resist. He wanted to help out Butterfree, even if he had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"These disasters seem to be occurring more and more often. They've even reached this peaceful little forest." Piplup said, obviously to himself.

"Uh, what do you mean 'these disasters seem to be occurring more and more often.'" Will said, worried about his own safety. Being turned into a Bulbasaur was bad enough, but getting warped into a world filled with natural disasters was even worse.

Piplup stopped in his tracks, not believing that this Pokemon was so ignorant about what was happening around the world.

"You got to be kidding me. Natural disasters have been occurring everywhere, and that's what the rescue teams are for. What, have you been living in a cave for these last few months?"

Will was a bit ticked, not being one who liked being talked down to. Then again, he couldn't really blame him for not knowing.

"Well, not a cave. You see I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a human, in a Pokemon's body. I've been living in the human world for years. That's why I don't know what's going on."

Piplup's reaction was not what Will was expecting. Instead of sympathy, Piplup just started laughing till he started tearing. Eventually he began to calm down, though Will's anger was just getting warmed up.

"Oh, that's rich. You expect me to believe that you are not a Pokemon, but instead a human turned into one. That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Oh yeah," Will snapped, "well that's my story and I'm sticking to it. If you don't believe me then that's your problem. Right now, let's get that Caterpie.

The two of them headed deeper into the woods, but the distance between them showed that this friendship was starting off on a rocky foundation.


End file.
